


in every universe

by queerness



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Coffee, M/M, Science, Soulmates, idk i got this from twitter tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerness/pseuds/queerness
Summary: The first time your soulmate touches you, a handprint stays there for the rest of your life.ft. geeky ass isak





	in every universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [googledrivestan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/googledrivestan/gifts).



> lmao it's short as fuck but at least i tried

“You know how I like, spout out random facts a lot?” Isak hit his locker one more time in an attempt to open it.

“Yeah. Got another?” Jonas asked.

“Mhm. Did you know that, according to recent studies,” _hit_ , “I fucking hate this school and every breathing thing within it.”

Jonas snorted. “Where were these studies conducted? Just turn the knob and stop abusing your locker, man.”

“They were conducted up your ass.” Isak jiggled the knob to his locker so violently the whole thing shook. “Y’know what? Fuck this. Fuck school. I’m skipping. Have fun.”

The blonde turned and began walking down the hall, face pointing down at his phone. Switching from Instagram to Twitter to Facebook to-

“Fuck!” He tripped. He felt _something_ on his hips but he couldn’t place what it was. The burning that suddenly erupted throughout his entire body felt like Satan himself threw fire on him. His hands flew up, gripping the nearest object.

Which just so happened to be Even Bech Næsheim.

“You okay?” Even gritted out through clenched teeth.

Isak flew upright, the burning stopped immediately after he removed the other’s hands from his waist. “Yeah, I’m, uh, yeah. I’m fine.”

There was a moment of complete silence between the two. Isak placed his hands on his hips, feeling the hand shaped bump through his shirt. Even did the same to his chest and shoulder.

“Do you want to skip? Go for coffee or something?” Even asked.

***

Isak sipped his coffee, glaring at the sugary monstrosity that is Even’s mocha.

“So, Isak, tell me something interesting.” Even leaned forward, head resting in his hands on the table.

“When you eat pineapples they eat you back.” Isak spit out before his brain even comprehended Even’s words.

“I meant something about yourself, but how does that work?”

“Oh, uh, so pineapples carry this enzyme called Bromelain, which breaks down protein. That’s why it burns when you eat it.”

“Wow that’s actually surprisingly interesting. I don’t know if it’s because you’re cute or because I like pineapples,” Even winked. Or tried to, at least. “What else do you know?”

“When you move you eyes your brain purposely blocks your vision. Everyone is completely blind for like 40 minutes a day because of that. And if it didn’t do that life would be like watching a constant movie with a shaky camera.” Isak corrected. He was finally getting out of his shell, using his hands to help him get the point across.

“That’s a bit funny. I have this mentality that life is like a movie. So without my brain blocking my vision, I’d be right.”

“First off, no, it would not be like a movie. It’d be like _watching_ a movie. And I don’t really agree with that. What makes life so interesting is the infinity,” Isak smiled.

“The infinity?”

“The infinity. The infinite amount of universes where everything’s simultaneously the same _and_ different. Like in one, _you_ fell into _my_ arms and in one I didn't fall at all and in one I fell flat on my face and in one everything happened exactly the same except like you’re brunet and in another one I’m not rambling about parallel universes. Sorry,” Isak put his head down, trying to hide the blush that coated his cheeks.

Even reached across the table and lifted the other’s head. “Never apologize for something you’re interested in. It’s adorable.”

Isak jerked his head out of Even’s hand. He crossed his arms over his chest and squinted his eyes. “I am _not_ adorable.”

“You’re the _most_ adorable. In all the universes.” Even chuckled.

“What about the one where we aren’t soulmates?” Isak cocked his head to the side.

“That one doesn’t exist. We’re meant to be. In every universe.”

“In every universe.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
